Entwined
by NexusTehULF0o
Summary: A small brush of the fingers is really all it takes. Eugene/Rapunzel. Oneshot.


**Title: Entwined**

**Author: NexustehULF0o**

**Description: A small brush of the fingers is really all it takes. Eugene/Rapunzel. Oneshot.**

**Rating: K

* * *

**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TANGLED. I wish I did, believe you me. D:

* * *

**

**Nexus: Yes I know it is two in the morning. I do not care. I'm writing this anyway. **

**A little fluff to lift your spirits. :3 I've been wanting to try my hand at a little Rapunzel lately (plus, ~Sumshine904's been pushing my buttons about it as well) Pardon its tinyness, as well as if you think it's OOC – this is basically me trying to get a feel for Rapunzel as a whole. Anyway, ENJOY! :3

* * *

**

It wasn't like she'd meant to. In fact, she was pretty sure she wouldn't ever have done anything like that intentionally ever. It was one of the things she saw in her book –something fleeting and infinitely important, but disregarded until the very last moment by both of the characters.

She stared at her hand and wondered what made him want to grab it. It was just a hand after all…she used hands for a lot of things – carrying, mopping, papier mache, chess…hands weren't entirely special _to her_, at least.

But holding another person's hand (one that wasn't Mother's or, say, Pascal's) was an entirely different kind of ordeal. She'd never experienced something quite like it before – heat rose quickly to her face, dusting the edges of cheeks and nose. At first, it was simply his fingers – his calloused fingertips brushed against her own thin, soft ones until they were fitted the crevices between her fingers. Suddenly, they curled, coaxing her knuckles with them until they rested against his soft palm. His hand was warm and rough and almost entirely encompassed hers. Her fingers quivered slightly in his grasp, and she felt her face flare up even hotter.

Why had she reacted so oddly? His touch had been so gentle and reassuring, and yet she felt like she could melt into the floor at any moment.

Perhaps it was because it has been so unexpected. They had stepped into the kingdom only moments before and she had been just _so excited _that she had darted in between the village people who were too busy with everyday life to notice one girl the seventy feet of hair trailing behind her. Her hair had been walked over and stepped on several times before Eugene came to her rescue, both of them hurriedly scooping armfuls of blonde hair into their arms – as if on purpose, their hands found each other's, and…well…that was when the figurative melting began.

She had glanced at Eugene out of the corner of her eye during the moment, scanning his facial features for any kind of reaction.

His head was tilted a slight bit upward, brown eyes shifting constantly; his lips were pursed slightly, as if pensive. His eyebrows furrowed and his cheeks tinted a faint red, matching the tips of his ears, which were a much darker shade.

A small smile had crept its way across her lips until his eyes moved quickly to fall upon her, in which she turned her head to the sky and away from him. His hand quickly and abruptly slid from hers – her breath that had been caught in her throat managed its way to the surface and she could breathe again. He whistled to some little girls braiding hair, and that was the end of it.

But that never truly _was_ the end of it for Rapunzel.

The funny thing was (and this was the part that she was _most _unsure of), was that she was ready and willing to do it over and over again. The heart-fluttering feeling that surged through her veins when their hands had momentarily found each other…she felt as able to fly as the birds chirping outside her tower window. She'd wanted to embrace it, let the magic flow through her, as long as the feeling kept her feet from hitting the ground.

She bit her lip.

Perhaps her magic hair _had _given Eugene's hand superpowers...

* * *

**Nexus: HAPPY HOLIDAYS! :3 You know what would be an awesome Christmas present? A review. I love those. *heart***


End file.
